


Cute Boys

by WrittenInCinnamon



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Demiromantic Henry Stickmin, Henry is a bit of an asshole, M/M, Making Out, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Happy Ending Fest, Toppat King Ending | TK (Henry Stickmin), tho he's in denial about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInCinnamon/pseuds/WrittenInCinnamon
Summary: Henry has everything he could've wished for - money, freedom and a friend. Nothing more he needs....So why was he thinking of Charles so often lately?
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin, Henry Stickmin/Sven Svensson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Cute Boys

Henry couldn't deny that being the leader of a criminal organization had always been, as Ellie put it, 'a wet dream' to him.

Afterall, he had everything he ever asked for. Wealth? Check. Freedom? Check. The thrill of action? Check.

A good friend? Check.

And yet, something was missing.

He found himself having dreams about the timeline in which he and Charles became Special Ops Agents. Or 'Special Brovert Ops' as the pilot nicknamed it. It was... endearing.

Of course, he'd enjoyed having a friend in Charles, that much he never doubted. But here he also had a great friend - Ellie. And she was awesome. Understanding and considerate, but also an adventure-chaser, bold, sassy and simply fun to be around.

So where was the goddamn problem?

It was almost like he didn't want a friend, but something else that's missing.

But that's ridiculous. He had never had a crush, especially on a guy, so surely it wasn't that. And he already eliminated friends, so not that either. But then what?

Henry stood up from his, admittedly overdramatic, chair and went to his bedroom. Perhaps it was just his usual missing the novelty of another timeline. He had that in whichever future he was in.

He lazily dropped his fancy clothes on the floor (Right Hand Man would be pissed, but Henry lived for pushing people's buttons.) and then proceeded to throw himself onto the bed.

\---

Henry drew the line at dreaming of the government pilot seeing him exit a ruined building and kissing him passionately, whispering how he thought he'd lost him. He was definitively attracted to the man. 

He'd never liked a guy that... sexual way. It's always been women. But maybe he had a thing for cute boys?

In any case, the thought struck him to tell Ellie.

They were playing a card game and the red-head was winning 3-0. Lucky bastard.

"Hah! Won again!" she exclaimed as she placed down the final card from her hand.

"Fuck it!" he exclaimed and threw the cards into the air in mock-anger. Ellie was laughing her ass off.

It was contagious, he chuckled too.

They both lied down on the now messy floor, in a companionable silence.

Until Henry broke it.

"What do I do if I wanna kiss a dude?" he asked. He was not embarrassed to ask almost anything of Ellie. They've become almost siblings.

"Uh, do it, I guess?" the girl said awkwardly.

"Gee, thanks." he replied.

"No, like, seriously. Do whatever you'd do if you wanted to kiss a girl." she stated, then added after a pause "What, having a soft spot for a pretty boy?"

"Shut up, you know I don't get that." Henry retorted. He was not in mood to re-explain that.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, just messin' with you." she tapped her fist on his shoulder.

So perhaps Ellie had a point. But it's not like he could get to Charles easily, not when he's the leader of the Toppat Clan. Gone were the days of them living in one apartment, sometimes falling asleep together on the couch...

So yeah, that's that.

But then again, maybe a different sweet guy could quench his thirst.

\---

Henry was lucky that Sven seemed to be the last to leave the space station's cafeteria today.

He entered just before the second to last person took their exit and went straight for the young blonde.

There was a stray thought in the back of his head, telling him Charles would disapprove of this. But he dismissed the notion. It didn't matter. It was strange, but even when he underwent change of heart in a timeline, it seemed to reverse if he went back.

Yet he couldn't get rid of stupid memories about the pilot being attractive. Fuck his life.

And so, he went up to Sven's table and put his hands on it, leaning forward.

"Goodafternoon, sir." the blonde said, visibly confused about the odd situation.

"Why, hello there, Sven." Henry replied, his voice low and seductive. 

The young man was surprised at his tone, but not... opposed. That was about all the confirmation he needed.

Henry placed his hands on Sven, first on his forearm, then, ever so slowly, moving upwards. He could feel the other shiver under his touch, the blue eyes transfixed on looking into his own. Blown wide. He surely did not expect this, and the leader could not blame him. Finally, his hand lightly carressed Sven's chin, gently holding it still, as he leaned in for a kiss.

He heard and, what's better, felt the blonde gasp lightly against his lips.

Henry's other hand began to wander through Sven's body. It was different than touching a woman, surely, but it wasn't a bad kind of different. The younger man seemed to take it as a cue, as he began kissing back, his arms wrapping around the leader's torso. He could feel the sweet boy exploring back and hips and it felt just as amazing as any make-out session.

They were almost aggressively pushing their mouths against eachother. It was hot and lustful and-

And it wasn't the way Charles had kissed him in his dream.

This was a 'I want to fuck you into this very table' kiss, not a 'I was so worried for you' one.

With that revelation, Henry wordlessly pulled away. Svan looked confused, maybe even worried, but that certainly wasn't on Henry's list of priorities.

He stomped out of the mess hall without a word.

He wanted to punch something. Badly.

But you know what? Fine. If the universe wants to add bitterness to every timeline, fine. He's still rick and free and has a friend. He would NOT swap out this World for one in which he sided with the government.

He would be perfectly happy being here.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you ask why I made Henry an asshole - he's shoulders deep in a criminal organization. That can't possibly be an enviroment that roots out pathological behaviour. Like, there's a better chance you disregard others if you live off of breaking the law, right?  
> Anyway. I have written neither Toppat!Henry nor Ellie overall before (and I'm not a big fan of the Toppat routes), so I'm sorry if this isn't the best... I tried.  
> Still, hope it was alright ^^


End file.
